nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Count
Rules Perhaps we should make it a rule to include (at least in brackets) the number in Arabic numerals along with whatever other representation, just to make it clear for those who are clueless on Gaussian numbers, the Nyquist theorem and stuff like that. horton11 13:10, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :That seems like a good idea. 77topaz (talk) 20:10, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Maybe we should delete this instead. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:00, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :That does not seem like a good idea. 77topaz (talk) 20:10, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :: I think you don't seem like a good idea though :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:48, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh no, Oos's sense of humour is spreading. Who knew it would be contagious? :o 77topaz (talk) 00:46, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :::: --OuWTB 09:25, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::This has been going on for a long time. Even I have imitated Oosian at least once to make a point, dhow. :O MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:02, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::: :o Oos cute dhow :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:40, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: :o Oos feels luvd dhow :3 --OuWTB 08:58, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: Bear in mind, Oos is the same man who is effectively a dictator of Oceana, drinks copious amounts of alcohol at every opportunity, and has supplied porn to a little boy. So, no I don't love him. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 00:43, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, I don't think that last one really happened, but the rest are pretty accurate. :o 77topaz (talk) 01:54, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::To be honest, I think that if it weren't for the so called 'Oos squad', I'd have won state elections. In-universe this probably translates to bribery and corruption. :O MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 04:05, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, this sort of thing (users like Martijn showing up to vote for Oos/CCPL and then immediately disappearing again) has been discussed in the past, but nothing's really come of said discussions. 77topaz (talk) 07:11, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::'cle Oos important for Oshenna though :o --OuWTB 10:39, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::You mean to say Oos was important. Now we need somebody else. Somebody who won't be drunk. Or, for that matter, get hit by a truck. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:47, May 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah, that still a strange story. I got a mail he was hit by a truck, and then he never came back... :( --OuWTB 10:00, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::So now the rule is 'Make the drunkard in charge, because anyone else could go inactive'? 10:39, May 26, 2017 (UTC) (MOBS) ::::::::::::::::No, the rule is logging in before making an edit :o --OuWTB 15:16, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Is this happening? It's true. People don't appreciate true art until it's too late. So I was accused of causing serious problems back in 2015... but then... this? FictiveJ 10:05, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :As a general rule, assume that anything which is unimaginably takavíhki is real :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:08, November 8, 2018 (UTC)